bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilded Dogma Rina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40316 |no = 1175 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 45 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 48, 57, 66, 75, 84, 88, 92, 96 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 11, 13, 15, 21 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 48, 53, 58, 63, 68, 73, 78, 83, 88, 92, 96 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 10, 12, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99 |sbb_distribute = 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |ubb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 5, 7, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |description = The will of the gods was absolute to Rina. No matter what punishments they gave the human race, she believed they were all well-deserved. This is the very reason why she would eventually find herself at a loss after committing a heroic act which would deviate from her beliefs. As she watched one of her impious comrades fall at the hands of Farlon, she stepped in and took the second blow from his sword in her former comrade's stead. The survivor of this incident would then go on to declare that at that moment Rina became more divine than any god could ever hope to be. |summon = My faith does not waver. The gods matter to me most. They...they're precious to me... |fusion = I can feel the gods' power in you. Have I been forgiven...? Please tell me I have... |evolution = I rebelled against the gods then. But that brought me closer to them. Was that their intention? | hp_base = 5130 |atk_base = 1857 |def_base = 1558 |rec_base = 1578 | hp_lord = 6533 |atk_lord = 2307 |def_lord = 2266 |rec_lord = 2266 | hp_anima = 7426 |rec_anima = 2028 |atk_breaker = 2545 |def_breaker = 2028 |def_guardian = 2504 |rec_guardian = 2147 |def_oracle = 2147 |rec_oracle = 2623 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Golden Thunder's Power |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk of Thunder types, boosts BC, HC drop rate & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 15% BC/HC & 50% BC efficacy |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Enteral Grace |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, probable Paralysis, Curse effects & gradually restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 45% chance & heals (2200 - 2500 + 10% Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Exxod Spectrum |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, gradually restores HP for 3 turns, probable random status ailment infliction and BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heal (2200 - 2500 + 15% Rec) HP, 10% chance to reflect Curse/Paralysis/Poison, 15% chance to reflect Injury/Weak/Sick & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Gods' Light: Latreia |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, gradually restores HP and probable random status ailment infliction when attacked for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge when attacked for 5 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Beyond Faith |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts BB gauge and probable slight recovery of HP when attacked |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 25% chance to heal 20% damage |evofrom = 40315 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Rina4 }}